Kage Bunshi no Jutsu
by BonneNuit
Summary: KakashixNaruto. Kakashi gives Naruto special training concerning his Kage Bunshi no Jutsu. Not a clones-NarutoxKakashi. One-shot with lemon.


"Let's both make a shadow clone, then

Author's Note: Alright, I saw the 55th Shippuden Episode and hade to write this while it was on my brain. The first part is coming directly from the episode, but the part that has a '' before it I am making up, and will start referring to Kakashi and Naruto's clones as Kakashi and Naruto. This contains male on male sex! You have been warned.

(1) "Let's both make a shadow clone, then. Just one." Naruto and Kakashi both made the sign for the shadow clone, saying at the same time, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Okay!" The clone Kakashi declared, "Now the originals and the shadow clones are going to separate into two groups." The Kakashi clone gestured towards Naruto's clone to come towards him. "The clones will go hide in the woods over there." The clone pointed to the forest. "Naruto's clone, come with me."

"Okay!" Naruto's clone declared. Kakashi's clone swung an arm over Naruto's clone's shoulder and led him into the forest away from the originals and captain Yamato who had just landed there.

"The originals can't see us shadow clones through these woods." Kakashi's clone paused for ominous effect, (1) "Now the two of us are going to have sex."

"What!? Why!?" Naruto leaped away from Kakashi who was now leering at him.

"Ah Naruto, don't you trust me? This is all for the sake of your training, but if you don't want to get stronger than Sasuke…" He trailed off and made like he was going to release the technique.

"No! Wait!" Kakashi turned back with a smirk.

"So you do want to train then?" Naruto nodded. "Then let's have sex!" His eye tilted to reflect the glee in that exclamation. Truthfully, he had been seeing Naruto as more than just a student since Naruto had returned. He had grown into such a handsome man!

Naruto had kept him company in the hospital, even going so far as to sleep there with him, albeit in a separate bed. It had taken all of Kakashi's will power not to take the boy then. With that body wrapped around that pillow and those boxers with red hearts on them that were snug against that tight ass…

Kakashi stepped towards Naruto, who automatically stepped back. Kakashi sighed, "Are you sure you want to train?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly and forced himself to stand still while Kakashi dropped his hands to his shoulders and moved them slowly to his zipper before pulling it down. Naruto gasped at the closeness and clenched his fists, determined not to let it show how much it bothered him.

(1) Meanwhile back in the clearing…

"What are our shadow clones doing?" The original Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "You'll find out soon enough." (1)

Naruto couldn't deny the man was attractive, even with that mask covering half of Kakashi's face, but to actually _do _it with a man was a bit much. Kakashi let the jacket drop to the ground and ran his hands down Naruto's torso before moving up again to take off Naruto's forehead protector.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said shakily while Kakashi favored him with a smile. "Don't you have to be undressed as well?" Kakashi chuckled at this and took his own forehead protector off, uncovering his sharingan eye, and then swiftly, as if it was no big deal, removed his mask.

Naruto gaped at Kakashi. He was so…handsome! The scar and the blood-red eye only added to its rugged charm. While Naruto was busy staring, Kakashi had divested himself of his vest as well as his weapons and his boots. He was glad Naruto appreciated his face; it would make this a lot easier.

With his mask removed, Kakashi stepped closer to Naruto once again and wrapped one am around his waist, and the other behind his head before leaning down to kiss Naruto. And, oh, was it absolutely delicious. The boy was too shocked to respond yet, but the softness and taste made up for it.

Naruto was in heaven. Kakashi's body against his own made him feel so protected and close to him. Bonds were important to Naruto and this kiss felt like a growing bond between him and Kakashi. He opened his mouth to Kakashi and kissed back, hoping he was doing it right, wanting to feel more of it to quench this need he had building inside of him.

Kakashi pulled his lips away slowly and looked down at Naruto with a smile. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Well ye-no…not if you count the one with Sasuke…" Kakashi's eyes widened and tightened his grip on Naruto forcibly.

"What…" He growled out, feeling very possessive over Naruto and not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Naruto squeaked and shifted nervously in Kakashi's arms, "It wasn't anything like that! It was an accident where we bumped into each other." Kakashi's grip on him relaxed and his furrowed brow melted into another smile.

"Good. I am your _real _first kiss." Naruto blushed slightly at this, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

Kakashi bent to kiss Naruto again, moving his hands underneath Naruto's shirt to stroke the amazingly soft skin underneath and then remove the shirt, breaking the kiss to do it. Naruto was suddenly abashed at his half-nakedness. Kakashi took off his own top and smirked while Naruto stared.

There were scars riddling Kakashi's body, but _oh gods _was it sexy. Strong, defined muscles and dusky brown nipples seated on firm pectoral muscles... Kakashi was against him again, kissing him and moving his hands over his body needily. Hesitatingly, Naruto moved his own hands to Kakashi's back, revealing in the feeling of the strong muscles.

Kakashi inhaled at the feeling of those hands on him and picked Naruto up into his arms, making Naruto yelp, and then setting him gently yet urgently onto the mossy ground. He jerked at Naruto's pants while still kissing Naruto, yanking them down quickly along with his boxers while divesting Naruto of his shoes while cursing so he could get the damned articles of clothing off.

Naruto snickered at this, but quieted immediately when those lust-filled eyes turned to him with the sharingan spinning. Naruto gulped as those eyes moved down his newly-naked body before coming back up to settle on his face.

"Oh Naruto, how you have grown." Kakashi said in a low voice. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the gaze before Kakashi took pity on him and moved his body for Naruto's, kissing that moist mouth again.

"It's not fair of you to still have clothes on while I'm naked…" Naruto managed to gasp out. Kakashi kissed him again and nibbled on his ear while he unzipped his own pants before standing up to pull them down and step out of them while Naruto blatantly stared at his proud erection.

"Umm," Naruto managed to get out, not able to properly convey his feelings while faced with the large cock dripping in front of him.

Kakashi found this reaction adorable and got down on his knees again before slowly crawling up Naruto's body, sliding himself between those legs, taking in every breath and moan Naruto was making. He placed his elbows on the side of Naruto's head and kissed him again, exploring his mouth with his tongue while sliding his erect cock against Naruto's.

Naruto moaned and arched his hips into Kakashi's wanting more of that wonderful feeling. Kakashi moved his mouth to Naruto's neck and nipped at it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Kakashi moved his body off of Naruto's slightly and wrapped a hand around his erection, making Naruto moan louder.

Kakashi moved away from that tempting neck to move his finger's to Naruto's mouth. "Suck on them, get them nice and wet. It'll make it easier." Naruto was confused, but he took them anyways, moving his tongue in between the fingers and scraping the nails against his tongue. He sucked and the tips lightly before taking more of the fingers into his mouth.

Staring at the lewd mouth Kakashi didn't know Naruto had, Kakashi took the fingers away before he decided to take the boy with no preparation. He continued to pump Naruto's erection and kissed the boy again before pressing a wet finger into Naruto.

Naruto's body jerked and shuddered; he was _not _expecting that! That hurt…Kakashi was looking at him with concern so he gave a week smile that turned to a cringe as he moved the finger deeper. "Relax, Naruto, just relax…" Kakashi's voice murmuring in his ear was soothing and eventually Naruto relaxed, excepting the finger as the pain disappeared.

But then Kakashi had to go and add another finger, but he was distracted by Kakashi giving a firm jerk to his cock and nuzzling his neck. The two fingers scissored, and probed before finally brushing up against that spot that made Naruto cry out loudly and his hands scramble to find something to grab on to.

Back in the clearing…

"What's taking them so long Kakashi-sensei…?" Naruto whined. Kakashi just smirked at him.

"Be patient Naruto." Captain Yamato snorted; he suspected he knew exactly what was going on in those woods that took so long.

In the forest…

Kakashi added a third finger while Naruto mewed at the extra intrusion. It ached, but it felt so good, the sliding and the pressing against his prostate. Kakashi removed the fingers, deeming Naruto fully stretched and spit on his hand to lube up his own erection before spreading Naruto's legs further apart and settling himself comfortably in between.

He kissed Naruto softly on the lips while lining himself up with Naruto's entrance, then pressing in. Naruto made a keening noise in the back of his throat and threw his head back, moving his hips away from the damnable intrusion. Kakashi grabbed his hips and used all of his self control to not thrust into that tight heat encompassing him.

"Kakashi-sensei…you teme…" Kakashi chuckled at the insult and kissed Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, just press against me, it will help." Naruto tried to ignore the uncomfortable stretch, but it was so hard to do. He had almost completely lost his erection and he found himself clinging to Kakashi with his arms wrapped around his back like some weakling. He had to get a hold of himself…he took deep breaths but tensed again when Kakashi unexpectedly thrust the rest of himself in, drawing a cry from Naruto.

"Heh, sorry Naruto, thought it would be better for you to just get it over with."

Naruto fought back the sobs he knew were coming and cursed at Kakashi verbally, "You teme, you were just impatient." Kakashi chuckled and moved a hand down to stroke Naruto erect again.

"That too…but is it okay to move yet?" Naruto wiggled experimentally, drawing a hiss out of Kakashi. Ooo, payback time.

Naruto clenched down his muscles and wiggled again, "I don't think I'm ready for you to move yet Kakashi-sensei, it still hurts…" He put on a fake pitiful tone although he still kind of ached; it made him feel better to tease Kakashi.

However, Kakashi picked up on the act and snorted. "Typical Naruto, huh?" Kakashi drew himself all the way out and then slammed back into that tight, wet, heat. "Number one ninja at surprising people." Naruto cried out and arched his back, Kakashi had aimed perfectly for his prostate and the mixture of pain and pleasure was just _so _divine!

Kakashi thrust harder into him, spurred by Naruto's pleasurable reaction. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi and moved his hips up to meet him, wanting to feel more.

"Oh fuck yes! Gods damn it Kakashi, fuck me harder! Harder!" Kakashi picked up his pace, loving the swords coming out of Naruto's mouth. "Come one sensei; fuck me like you meant it! Don't be weak!"

At these words Kakashi growled and pulled out of Naruto, flipping him onto his stomach and spreading his cheeks and thrusting in again harshly. Naruto cried out at this sudden change in position and clawed at the ground. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled them to meet each thrust.

"Is…thrust…that…thrust…hard…thrust…enough?" He used all of his strength to pound into Naruto, punctuating each word with a thrust. Naruto moved his ass back to meet each one, crying out in pleasure.

"Yes…oh gods! It feels like you are going to come out of my throat…Ahh!!" Kakashi used chakra to put more force into the thrusts, effectively cutting off Naruto's talking. He reached around and jerked on Naruto's dripping cock in time with his thrusts until Naruto came yelling his name and going limp.

When Naruto tightened around him it was too much for Kakashi and he came inside of Naruto before slumping over him in pleasure. Naruto moaned at the weight and wiggled slightly to get comfortable. Kakashi pressed kisses into the back of Naruto's neck and smiled happily.

"Next time it won't hurt as much!"

"Next time!?" Kakashi laughed and kissed Naruto's forehead, "This doesn't have anything to do with training, does it?"

"On the contrary, my little Naruto-Chan, everything you have experienced the original Naruto will experience when we release the technique."

Naruto groaned and glared at Kakashi, "it didn't have to be sex though, it could have been…rock, paper, scissors!" Kakashi only laughed.

"But what fun would that be!" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"What are we now…What bond do we share?"

Kakashi's face grew serious. "A lover's bond, of course. I thought I made this clear that this isn't a one time thing." Naruto smiled hesitatingly up at Kakashi and then winced at the pain.

Kakashi chuckled, "Okay, now we both have to release the technique and vanish."

Naruto nodded and they both poofed away. Back in their original selves, Naruto shuddered and staggered momentarily, almost falling but Kakashi caught him with a large smile and a disapproving look from captain Yamato.

"What did they do?" Kakashi asked with a smirk to Naruto. Naruto glared at him and righted himself before glancing at Yamato and then smirking.

"Kakashi-sensei has to treat me to Ichiraku ramen, because I beat you at rock, paper, scissors!"

Kakashi looked startled and snickered, that little punk! "You forced that bet on me! But now you understand, right?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "Anything that a shadow clone learns or experiences goes back to the original body."

Naruto tried to support himself, but instantly sank to his knees without Kakashi's help. The strain on his clone body was transferred to his own. Oh well, he tricked Kakashi into buying him ramen out of it! And maybe now that they were lovers he could convince him to do that more often…

There are so many KakaNaru type scenes in the manga…but I am waiting patiently for them to come out in the Shippuden series so that I don't spoil it for anybody. I'll probably write a lot more KakaNaru when that happens.

(1) Most of the information between the numbered parentheses is from Naruto Shippuden episode 55, only the description of the characters is mine.


End file.
